


mmmh

by IntoTheClouds



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ex Lovers, Exes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Smut, gonna add the tags as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheClouds/pseuds/IntoTheClouds
Summary: "You are a bad girl," Jongin looks up into Soojung's eyes, trying to read whatever emotions is written in there. Unknown like the ocean, but the longer he stares into it, he only sinks deeper before he could figure it out."Even if I am, you still like me." Her confident smile speaks more volume than her expression, a hint of pride shown through the glints of her eyes as she gently places her hand on his.Jongin froze at his spot.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	mmmh

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of kaistal drabbles, from fwb to reconciling, this is alternate universe which means jongin and soojung are NOT idols here.
> 
> i have always loved this pairing and wanted to do some writing since a long time so this is it, please bear with my rusty writing u_u

### Prologue.

Sunshine seeps through the window and hits the floor, with a breeze sending chills into the room and plays with the veil curtains dangling above the marble. His morning starts off as a peaceful one, or bland when it is not as eventful as any other days; No work, no projects to rush on, just a simple day all to himself. But it is these seemingly the most wanted days by other people, now become days that he wish to not wake up to, or to get a late start so he doesn't have to spend the whole day by himself. Just have a brunch, and maybe pick a hobby from his variety of interests to latch on for the rest of the day. Then eat. Sleep. It will look like a day with something done, maybe when his friends ask about it, but only he knows the difference between.

That she is not here.

It is about time to forgo a relationship that has ended for three months now, but Jongin hates to admit that every corner of this room, this house, remains a part of his memory. Their memory. The couch in the seating area beside the bed, they would always squeeze in there even though it is smaller than a single bed. It is one of those ridiculous things that seemed so funny for lovers, but remind you better than a snooze button in future days every time you look at it. He presses a kiss to the poodle jumping onto his bed, taking it as a sign to get up before he gets into the whirlpool of memories once again.

The poodles have all woken up, excitedly running at his side as they hop into the kitchen, already waiting by their bowls. He reaches to open the cabinet, taking out the dog food before pouring even servings into each bowl. Then when he puts it back to where it was, something on the upper rack catches his attention. He doesn't usually place stuff on that height, so the sudden curiosity hits him when there is something up there. He really can't recall, hence he just grabs a chair and carefully makes his way up there. But the moment his eyes land on the supposed item, he regrets it once more.

Her snacks. He used to shove it here just to prevent her from snacking while she is on her diet. Even though the girl had always had diet plans and was so determined to achieve them, she couldn't hold herself when it comes to her favorite snacks. And he would just hide them up here, make sure she doesn't even see them so that she wouldn't grab a chair like what he is doing right now.

He grabs the long expired snack and gets off, tossing it into the trash bin before putting the chair back. The poodles are still stuffing their face, not aware of their owner's emotions as he sits down by the dining table, eyes staring at the seat across him without budging.

Does she feel the same way? Or has she moved on way earlier than him? Moving on, it certainly did with time but he doesn't have the right to say that.

He still remembers everything vividly, just like nothing has ever changed.


End file.
